


03, Public

by boywonder



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/boywonder
Summary: But the chair, the ties, and Dorian also half-naked in front of him, none of that was a bother to him; quite the opposite. The fact that they weren'talone, though…that was a bit much.





	03, Public

Ethan pulled at the ties even before Dorian could tie them in a knot. Dorian's fingers were quick, though, and he managed anyway.

"Ah, ah," he said, affecting a look of disapproval. "You did agree to this when you lost at cards, after all. Here I thought you were a man of honour."

Ethan narrowed his eyes. As if _Dorian Gray_ knew anything about honour or telling the truth or keeping promises. But Dorian was right that he'd agreed to this, in a fit of annoyance at Dorian's teasing, and after too much whisky. Dorian had promised he'd let Ethan have some kind of revenge for it later, if he really wanted to, but for now…

For now, Dorian had him sitting in a wooden chair in the middle of one of his garish, expensive, overwrought rooms. He'd taken off his shirt, but left his pants, which Ethan was sure he was going to regret. He'd also tied Ethan's hands behind his back, not tightly, just enough to notice. Ethan could get out of it if he wanted to, he was pretty sure. He was also pretty sure Dorian knew that, and was just fucking with him. Dorian liked to push his buttons in whatever way he could.

But the chair, the ties, and Dorian also half-naked in front of him, none of that was a bother to him; quite the opposite. The fact that they weren't _alone_ , though…that was a bit much. He'd thought he could handle it, and he could have if he'd still been drunk, but Dorian insisted he was sober for this. If he'd had to guess, he would have guessed that was because then he couldn't zone out or forget it. Being sober meant being fully present.

"Still thinking of running?" Dorian asked, cutting into Ethan's thoughts. Ethan felt his jaw clenched, but he couldn't stand the thought of Dorian lording this over him.

"No."

"Good," Dorian said. He pushed Ethan's legs apart with his feet. Ethan resisted slightly before obliging. Once he had, Dorian sank to his knees in front of him.

Murmurs in the room caught Ethan's attention and his eyes snapped up, away from Dorian and his perpetual smirk. There were a fair amount of people there, which was common enough for Dorian's house at night. Both men and women had watched Dorian pull Ethan's vest and shirt off and toss them carelessly onto the floor. They'd watched Dorian push him into the chair and watched him tie his wrists. Some of them had gotten bored or distracted by now, and off in a corner three people were doing something obscene that Ethan didn't want to watch for long. They were in various states of undress, looking at him and Dorian or at each other, fingers (and sometimes mouths) doing other things that Ethan tried to look away from.

He was so distracted he barely noticed when Dorian pulled his half-hard cock out of his pants.

"Would you like me to invite some of them to join? I'm sure they'd love to," Dorian said.

Ethan's anger crackled between them as his head whipped back to focus on Dorian. "You told me-"

Dorian held up a hand. "Only me. I just thought that perhaps you'd changed your mind."

"Does it look like I fucking changed my mind?"

Dorian laughed. "I don't know, darling, it looks to me like you can't make it up at all. Unless I'm really to believe that you're getting harder just thinking of me sucking you off while all these people watch."

A muscle worked in Ethan's jaw and he found no response - a typical event when dealing with Dorian, much as he hated to admit it.

Dorian, satisfied with his silence, wrapped his hand around Ethan's cock - which was now mostly hard, not just half-hard - and lowered his mouth to it. He licked the head once, then swirled his tongue in a circle around it, drawing a hiss from Ethan. He looked up, meeting Ethan's eyes. He kept his eyes locked on Ethan's as he sucked Ethan's cock into this mouth, torturously slow. Once he had about half of it in his mouth, Dorian sucked in earnest, cheeks hollowing, tongue sliding up the head again.

"Fuck," Ethan said. He was all the way hard now. 

Dorian teased him for a few long minutes, never taking his whole cock into his mouth, never giving him enough contact to really work toward orgasm, but enough to keep him hard, aching, and leaking.

Dorian shifted his weight, and Ethan was afraid he might stand up and leave him like that, tied to a chair in the middle of a room full of people, hard as a rock. He strained against the ties for a second, but all Dorian did was move the way he was sitting.

He went to work on Ethan's cock again, finally taking more of it into his mouth. Ethan tried not to think about how much cock Dorian must have sucked to be so damned _good_ at it, and to not choke doing it. Luckily for him, after a few more seconds, all he could think of was Dorian sucking _his_ cock, and how he wasn't doing it fast enough. He pushed his hips up into Dorian's mouth, but it was awkward with the way he was sitting in the chair. He didn't have very much purchase, and he found out that moving too much just pushed himself and the chair _away_ from the man kneeling in front of him - and got a laugh out of several people who were still watching. 

It got one out of Dorian, too, though he didn't stop what he was doing.

As Dorian worked on him, and Ethan stopped moving and let him do it his way, Ethan forgot about the partygoers and anything that wasn't Dorian's mouth on his cock.

His breath came in shorter gasps, and his eyes closed, finally looking away from Dorian. His head fell back a little and he was sure he could see stars, fuck, if he just…

The air was shockingly cold when Dorian moved away and stood up, leaving Ethan's cock wet with his spit there in the air. Ethan let out a choked cry and his eyes flew open again, in time to watch Dorian stand up.

That was all he could take. This time when he pulled at the ties, he pulled hard enough to hear them rip, loosening so he could get his hands free. In one motion, he stood up and reached for Dorian, pulling him back to him.

Ethan had never been any good at self-control, no matter who was watching him.

He saw Dorian start to smile just before he crashed their mouths together, shoving his tongue past Dorian's lips so he couldn't make some smartass remark.

When the kiss broke, though, Dorian asked, "Is there something else you had in mind?"

"I don't just want your mouth," Ethan told him, practically growling the words. 

"I was hoping you would say something like that," Dorian said. He pushed Ethan back again, and Ethan felt the chair against the backs of his legs. "Sit," Dorian said, more of a suggestion than an actual order, but one he clearly felt confident that Ethan would listen to.

Ethan's hands tightened on Dorian's shoulders for a second, but he did sit back down.

Dorian's eyes slid over him, sitting there, practically panting, cock still hard. But then, he looked up at something - someone - above Ethan's head.

"Toss me that oil, would you?" he asked, and Ethan was suddenly aware, again, that they were being watched. He didn't look to see who Dorian was talking to, because it wouldn't matter, but the person in question did as asked. Dorian caught the little vial with expert fingers.

He stepped out of his pants then, as if being naked and hard in a room full of people didn't even register with him. And he was _definitely_ hard, and Ethan could feel his own cock twitch in response to this information.

Dorian poured some of the oil from the vial into his hand, then tossed the vial off to the side. Ethan didn't have any time to follow its trajectory and see if anyone caught it or what before Dorian reached down to spread the oil over Ethan's cock. It was cool, though not _cold_ , but Ethan felt so hot that it still made his breath catch. Dorian moved his slick hand up and down Ethan's cock for a moment before Ethan grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"No more teasing," he said. For all he felt like he was doing exactly what Dorian wanted here, the words were still forceful.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "In a rush?"

Ethan let go of Dorian's wrist and put his hands on his hips instead, pulling him closer. Dorian had no choice but to go with him or stumble from the force of Ethan's movement, and of course he went along.

He straddled Ethan's lap, letting Ethan position himself with shaking hands, and slowly began to sink down onto Ethan's cock.

Ethan realised, in a haze, that there wasn't really any resistance, and that Dorian must have gotten himself ready for this before it had started. That figured.

Dorian wasn't moving fast enough for Ethan, though, and he pulled him down roughly, impaling him on his cock without care for if it hurt.

Dorian moaned, and Ethan felt his body tense as it worked to accommodate him, but when he looked up at Dorian's face, of course he was smiling.

Ethan forgot about the partygoers again as Dorian rode him. Anytime Dorian wasn't going fast enough for him, he moved so that Dorian had to match him. Dorian made a show of it, riding him as fast as he indicated he wanted, obscene sounds coming out of his mouth.

When he reached down to stroke his own cock, Ethan had a hard time hanging on. He didn't last long after that, coming with rough jerks of his hips. 

Dorian stayed through the orgasm, and kept himself lowered completely while he stroked himself to his own orgasm.

Ethan saw stars as Dorian's body clenched around him as he came.

They were both a mess, panting and sticky. Dorian brought the hand he'd been stroking himself with up to Ethan's mouth, and Ethan licked some of the come off his fingers without thinking about it.

Dorian kissed him lightly. "You should lose at cards more often," he whispered.

Ethan, remembering where they were, recovered enough good sense to turn red. "Get off me and go find a towel or something," he said, his voice shaking.

Dorian stood up, slowly, letting Ethan slide out of him. He seemed a little shaky on his feet, but he walked away with his usual grace. "Find one yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinktober 2017, prompt "public." I'll be doing these in various fandoms, but putting them in a series so they're all together.


End file.
